Hoshiko Hisakawa
(This page is a stub) Hoshiko Hisakawa(久川星子 Hisakawa Hoshiko) Is a fanmade star twinkle pretty cure. Personality Hoshiko is kind, smart, honest, and resourceful. She is a little clumsy but is very flexible. She is a very creative and a curious girl. Hoshiko loves the outdoors and studying space. She tries her best in any circumstance, pursues her goals, and can be stubborn at times. Some of her hobby's are painting, dancing, and gymnastics. Appearance Hoshiko has strwberry-blond hair and dark blue eyes. She wears A white shirt and a light pink skirt with white flowers and a light pink bow in the back. She wears black leggings and light pink shoes. She wears her hair in pigtails with wisps. Cure Comet has long strawberry-blond hair with pink streaks at the ends with stars attached to the ends of her hair. She has dark blue eyes. Cure comet has a white and pink top with white puffed sleeves. Her skirt has to layers. The first layer is white with light pink stripes and a light pink bow in the back and the second is white with ruffles. Cure comet has light pink boots with gold stars in them and a choker with a star on it. History Ever since she was little, Hoshiko wanted to be an astronaut going to the moon and loved to look at constellations. She always slept out on her balcony with a sleeping bag except for rainy days. One day before bed Hoshiko was looking at the stars when she saw what looked like a shooting star. Hoshiko did not believe it was a shooting star so the next day she was up early and did some calculations to see where the supposed shooting star landed. After lunch she went to the place her calculations told her the "shooting star" had landed. Hoshiko then saw a rocket. She went inside and saw four girls. When she said "Hi" they all turned to her and freaked out. Hoshiko did not know what to do and then asked if it could take off. Then a pink haired girl had lied that they were trying to make a rocket. Hoshiko believed the lie and asked if she could help make it. After looking for the materials and not finding the right things she went back to the rocket and the girls were not there. Relationships Mr. Hisakawa Mrs. Hisakawa Heidi Gamizu(Oc by CureShiningSong) Mirai Hoshiwa(Oc by StarPrecure) Serenity Niku(Oc by CureShiningSong) Vega Shinseichiri(Oc by Fynxfan) Luna Celeste(Oc by CureShiningSong) Hikaru Hoshina Lala Hagoromo Elena Amamiya Madoka Kayuga Fuwa Prunce Cure Comet Cure Commet is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Hoshiko. To transform she needs her Star Color Pendant and her Star Color Pen. Etymology Hoshiko - means Star, Child Hisakawa - means long time ago, river, stream Songs None yet Trivia * Hoshiko is the third member of the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad. Gallery Cure Commet.png Hoshiko Hisakawa.png Hoshiko Hisakawa (Bed).png|Hoshiko Hisakawa night gown Category:Stub Category:White Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Characters Category:Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Category:Fan Cures Category:Fancharacter Category:Characters